Aogiri Tree
The Aogiri Tree (in Japanese: アオギリの樹, Aogiri no Ki, lit. Chinese Parasol Tree), also as the "Aogiri", is an evil cult-like terrorist organization comprised entirely of Ghouls and the main antagonist faction in the horror/dark fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. This dangerous secret society has usurped the power in the 11th Ward and has started targeting the Ghoul investigators in the ward. These Ghouls are led by the One-Eyed King and Eto who targeted other Ghouls who want a normal life, and they had executives including Ayato Kirishima within their ranks. They are the most powerful ghoul organization and are at odds with the C.C.G. as they seek to overthrow both them and humanity History Foundation Aogiri's early days are very vague and unknown however, what is known is that the organization's founder, the One-Eyed King, had attracted countless Ghouls from all the different wards and rallied them under the banner of Ghoul supremacy. Believing that ghouls are the dominant and powerful race, Aogiri grew in size and attracted many more to join and rally to their cause. Events of Tokyo Ghoul During the events of Tokyo Ghoul, the Aogiri Tree, fellow Aogiri executive Yakumo Oomori is on the hunt for the infamous Ghoul Rize Kamishiro and is later on joined by other members of the organization. Aogiri begins to search and ravage the 11th Ward in search of Rize and begins targeting and killing investigators and other Ghouls alike. In Season 1 of the anime, the Aogiri Tree emerges and begins to take the C.C.G. by surpirse as Aogiri quickly conquers the 11th Ward and usurps power in the area. Around the season finale of the anime, major Aogiri members are revealed and are quickly killing off and thinning out the numbers of CCG Operatives forcing the CCG into a state of emergency. Eventually, the Aogiri hideout is discovered and is raided by the CCG as thousands of soldiers storm the compound and begin killing every single ghoul they see. The hideout is eventually destroyed and Yamori is dead and any survivors flee but Aogiri is still active. In Season 2 of the Tokyo Ghoul anime, Kaneki joins the Aogiri Tree for reasons unknown and becomes a new member after he aquiress new gear and is welcomed by his new team. He is quickly noticed by the public as his actions lead to Aogiri taking over both the 9th and 10th Wards and begins to help Aogiri expand and conquer new territories. Sometime during Aogiri's expansion, a fellow member known as Naki gets captured by the CCG prompting Kaneki and Ayato to attack the convoy escorting him and rescues him. Naki is then discovered to be in a fanatical obsession with Yamori as he constantly lashes out and calls out for Yamori and goes even more insane after discovering that he is dead. Kaneki manages to calm him down and he calls him a nice guy even though he's unaware that Kaneki is the one who killed him in the first place. With Aogiri's new territory takeover, the CCG is now concered with the possibility of an attack on the 3rd and/or 13th Wards and a possible attack on Tokyo. Eventually, Aogiri launches a massive raid on a major ghoul detention center is attacked and has some of the top best ghouls as its prisoners. Aogiri Forces soon break into the facility and start massacring the guards and releasing all of the prisoners resulting in all survivors joining and temaing up with Aogiri to expand its power and grow it forces. Hundreds if not thousands of ghouls are let loose and are freed leaving behind the ruins and corpses of the guards. Aogiri then has replenished its forces to make up for the major loss at the last CCG raid on its former hideout and now accomliushed its goal of destorying the facility and increasing its numbers. Later on, Aogiri had heard of a massive army of CCG Soldiers were amassing in the 20th Ward and so a battalion of Aogiri Tree troops were sent to the ward where Anteiku was stationed at. Eto was the first to act after Anteiku forces were whipped out as she slaughtered any CCG resistance that came across were in her owl mode. This then led to Tatara and Noro leading armies of Aogiri troops into battle along side Ayato and Naki. Kaneki was battling Amon at the time and soon both sides were engaged in a brutal firefight and Aogiri Tree soldiers were massacring the remaining CCG Troops. At the end of the conflict, both sides had most likely retreated and took whatever they wanted. Events of Tokyo Ghoul:re After the time-skip, Aogiri remains at large but has changed. Aogiri's influence and power have grown at an alarming rate and they now control more territory and greater influence than ever before. Many of their members have blended into society and operate within secrecy. A small band of Aogiri Tree operatives are eventually hired to act as personal security for the Auction that's supposed to take place and is hosted by the Madam Ghouls and other members of the Ghoul Restaurant. Aogiri members act as both auctioneers and bidders until the CCG comes in and sends in squads of soldiers to capture high-ranking ghouls and kill those who resist. The Aogiri Forces manage to escape and break out before the CCG could subdue them. Seidou Takizawa is then sent in and manages to thin out the numbers of the CCG soldiers who are storming the building while Hinami leads everyone else out. Ayato manages to save Naki and he and other nearby forces attack and brutally ravage and slaughter the CCG Forces near there location. Meanwhile, Seidou encounters Sasaki (Kaneki) where he and the Quinx Squad are slaughtering both Aogiri Tree troops and other ghouls alike. Sasaki and Seidou get into a fight but Sasaki is unable to beat him in his human form. Kaneki calls within himself to have his ghoul persona be revealed but is rejected as Seidou begins tortuing him. Seidou continues to torture Sasaki but then Hinami comes in and saves Sasaki who then relizes that he's Kaneki. Hinami tries to fight off Seidou however, she is too weak as Seidou uses his kakuja kagune against her and severly injures her. This then allows Kaneki to come in and saver her and he impales Seidou in his chest and eventually forces him to retreat as Arima and Squad Zero arrive with reinforcments and all of Aogiri's Forces have effectifvly pulled out. Hinami is left injured and as Arime is about to take her, Sasaki intervenes and says that he cornored her. He requests for special rights over Hinami and he is granted those rights putting her under Sasaki's (secretly Kaneki) supervision and authority. Post-Auction, Hinami is put in Cochlea but she is kept alive and safe by Sasaki/Kaneki and the two of them have happily reunited but Arime is getting suspicious of Sasaki and might cause future issues. During this time, Ayato is attempting to convince Tatara to invade the Ghoul Detention Facility and rescue Hinami but he rejects and after Seidou mocks and tants Ayato, he makes him mad from bringing up the fact that he fough Hinami. Hinami is also frequently visited by Kaneki whome she still cares about very deeply and knows that Kaneki is still in there. At this point, Hinami has been abandoned by Aogiri and most likely has been replaced. Sometime later on, Karren von Rosewald hires some Aogiri Members to attack and kill the Quinx during an investigation into Kanae himself where they run into the mysterious hooded ghoul who forces them all to retreat along with Kaneki and his squad. Later on, Eto finds Kanae and takes him into Aogiri Custody after abducting him beneath an overpass. Eto then tortures Kanae into whatever she wants him to be, all the while the CCG launches an extermination operation against the Tsukiyama Family. During the CCG Operation against the Tsukiyama Family, Kanae returns with w brand new look including a robe and a Noro-like mask. He had killed a small squad of Ghoul Investigators and currently appears to be an unofficial member/subordinate of the Aogiri Tree and goes after Shuu Tsukiyama. During the raid, Noro attacks a small group of Ghoul Investigators resulting in him killing a large portion of them and even severly injures their commander during the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation. During the battle, Noro faces off against the Quinx Squad where he manages to get the upperhand but is distracted by Ginshi Shirazu who sacrifices himself so that his comrade Kuki Urie can deliver the final blow. Shirazu dies but not before Noro is killed as well with his head and mask being the only known remains following his defeat. Meanwhile, a deranged Sasaki/Kaneki is still fighting and brutalizing Eto while they fight on the rooftop. During the battle, Karren is incapacitated by a newly awakened Kaneki and Eto has her kakuja armor destroyed where she confesses her love to Kaneki which he honors greatly and begins eating the remains of her kakuja. Eto is revealed to have survived thanks to Kaneki but Karren ends up dying after she plummets to her death. Due to the death of Noro, the Aogiri Tree suffers a heavy loss due to how powerful he was and a major blow is delt to the Aogiri Tree in its first major setback of the series. In the aftermath of the operation, Eto is alive and she ends up retreating where she's seen bathing with a fully regenerated body wondering if "her thing" will be good for Kaneki. After some time has passed, the Aogiri Tree has stolen Shirazu's body during an attack on a CCG Transport containing both Shirazu's and other deceased investigators' bodies and Urie declares that he'll go after them to retrieve Shirazu's body from Kanou. One night, an unknown Aogiri Member is tracked down by Kaneki, who's also known as The Black Reaper, and he's killed by Kaneki along with his subordinates as well. Six months after the Tsukiyama Operation, Kuki Urie is seen leading the new Quinx Squad where they eliminate an unknown Aogiri Tree officer and his subordinates and the Hachikawa Squad has been deployed to Rushima where it's suspected to have an Aogiri Headquarters stationed there. Aogiri does in fact have a base in Rushima and in that base, Eto is giving a speech to many Aogiri Members who are gathered there along with Ayato and Miza. There, Eto informs everyone that the Aogiri Tree remains strong with thousands of members being part of the organization despite their losses during the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation. She also reveals herself to be the One-Eyed Owl but claims that she isn't the mysterious One-Eyed King. Eto eventually is caught by Kaneki and Nimura Furuta and she confesses that she's a ghoul and lets it out all on live TV to all of Japan. Meanwhile, Ayato finds Kazuichi Banjou, a former subordinate of his, where he's now the current leader of the 6th Ward and asks him to help him save Hinami and break her out of Cochlea before she's executed. Eto is then stuck at an interogation room where she ends up calling Furuta "Kanou's clown". Eventually, the CCG launches an all-out assault on the Aogiri Base on Rushima in an effort to destroy the Aogiri Tree. During the assault on the island, Ayato Kirishima joins up with Kazuichi Banjou and is group, the Gas Masks, where they assault Cochlea during the CCG's Invasion fo Rushima and they begin to ravage the compound. During the raid, Hinami is rescued by Kaneki, who had defected from the CCG to save her. Ayato fights the CCG but then runs into his sister, Touka, where he tells her to save Hinami when Arima arrives and all three fight him only to have Yomo push Touka out of the way and is impaled in the neck. Yomo survives, and escapes along wtih Ayato and the others. Meanwhile on Rushima, the Aogiri base there has been ravaged with numerous casualties on both sides. Miza is later seen leaning back on a building where she recalls her past as a member of the Aogiri Tree and is then approached by Mitsushita who tries to help her but is then cut down by Hanbee Abara which causes Miza to try to kill him but he strikes her down and grievously injures her. He's then approached by Kurona Yasuhisa who asks if he's one of Juuzou's grunts and then proceedes to fight him. Back at Cochlea, Furuta is seen to have survived being impaled by Hinami and is gathered with V members and closes various pipes together killing numerous Gas Mask members in the process only to have Eto burst in and destroy them. Ayato is revealed to have survived and he escapes along with Hinami, Touka, and the others while Eto slaughters the other V members and fights Furuta who is revealed to be a One-Eyed Ghoul and fights Eto only to have the latter be suprisingly defeated and meets up with Kaneki. She states that the former Anteiku members are alive and that there's no need for him to kill the One-Eyed King while closing her eyes peacefully. Meanwhile, Ayato is attacked by Ghoul Investigators Kiyoko and Mougan and is severly injured when Touka shows up and saves him. Ayato lays down while Banjou scurries to heal Ayato's wounds. Meanwhile, Kaneki is seen once more where he has now claimed the title of the One-Eyed King. Meanwhile back at Rushima, Tatara fights off against Houji and the CCG with his kakuja armor and finally has the chance to kill his rival to avenge his fallen brother but the fight is interrupted by Seidou Takizawa who ends up impaling and killing him as well. Shortly afterwards, Takizawa slaughters Houji and his squad before facing down Akira and choking her but Amon comes in and saves her by cutting off Takizawa's hand. Meanwhile back at Rushima Island, Kurona arrives at a laboratory owned by Akihiro Kanou and demands that he revive Nashiro who she claims is a parasitic entity inside of her. Kanou then states that Nashiro was actually eaten by Kurona and was dead all along promting Kurona to want to kill Kanou but noe before he unleashed his newest creation to have them fight. Amon and Takizawa are also fighting and as it seems that Seidou has beaten Amon, he is stabbed in the eye by an unknown attacker. Structure Leadership The leader of Aogiri is the One-Eyed King. Their direct subordinates are Tatara and Noro who act as the secondary leaders of the organization. A number of executives serve under them, and these executives lead the regular members and act as commanding officers. Other members are lower-ranking soldiers who follow the orders of the One-Eyed King and other Aogiri commanders. Tatara is the Second-In-Command of the Aogriri Tree and Noro most likely has a high position of authority as well being one of the organization's leaders. Eto is an executive, but she's implied to be a possible higher-up due to her actions and activities which places her in a leadership position. Ideology The Aogiri Tree is united under the banner of Ghoul supremacy which is the organization's main ideology. Aogiri believes that Ghouls are vastly superior to humans and seeks to make Ghouls the dominate species. Aogiri members routinely targets and kill Ghoul Investigators and they were able to exterminate all of them during their takeover of the 11th Ward. Every Aogiri member is a Ghoul except for Akihiro, who is the only known human member of Aogiri. The organization appears to want to have all Ghouls serve under their cause as Ghouls who either oppose or not affiliated with Aogiri, are routinely attacked and killed by Aogiri troops like Eto forcing others to submit to their cause. Aogiri appears to have a Social Darwninist ideology as weak ghouls are enslaved and members who are captured are left behind and abandoned to the CCG. Society The Aogiri Society is very secretive as the CCG never heard about them until their takeover of the 11th Ward. Ghouls who have an affiliation with Aogiri have sworn complete allegiance to the One-Eyed King who was the organization's leader. The King is the symbol of the organization and the best members of Aogiri are those who have sworn absolute allegience. The King is not to be questioned or opposed and all Ghouls must submit to him leaving Non-Aogiri Ghoul to be killed. One major rule about being in the Aogiri Tree is that all members must remain members no matter the cost. Anyone whose caught trying to leave the organization kill be killed on the spot. Social Darwinism appears to be very influencial in Aogiri Society as weaker ghouls are slaves and stronger ones are soldiers. Goals The Aogiri Tree would love to see nothing more than all of humanity completely overthrown and to have ghouls ascend to power. Aogiri believes that ghouls are the superior race compared to humans with ghouls being far more powerful than humans and wants them to become the dominate species. Leaders of the Aogiri Tree want to see humans overthrown and forced into submission by the superior ghoul race and members of Aogiri are attracted towards the ideology of ghoul supremacy that is constantly being preached on a daily basis. Aogiri Tree soldiers and executives will fight to the end to see humanity down on its knees and to have ghouls reign supreme. Rize Kamishiro appears to be a major target for the Aogiri Tree as both Yamori and even Ayato along with a few other Aogiri Members are seen searching for her. Aogiri's exact purpose with Rize is unclear but because she's so powerful and iconic within the ghoul community, it's most likely they want to recruit her to their cause and kill her if she rejects. Strength The Aogiri Tree contains various different ghouls with a diverse set of powers and abilities as a result of them banding together for a common cause of ghoul supremacy. Being an organization of ghouls, Aogiri is able to rally countless members to join them to the point of having their lower-ranking members being B Rated Ghouls. Aogiri also contains many S Rated Ghouls to further their power and influence. The Aogiri Tree also has many Artificial One-Eyed Ghouls in their ranks which is major as they are typically more powerful than average humans and ghouls. Any ghoul that is too weak is also enslaved and is forced to do manual labor in order to survive. The Aogiri Tree is also seen to have access to firearms as demonstrated where many Aogiri Soldiers often carry around guns such as MP5s and other Assault Rifles. The Aogiri Tree seems to have easy access to new members as they have multiple wards under their control and they haven't launched a rescue operation for any captured members (with the acception of the Root A anime). Because of this, it is implied that Aogiri has enough membership rates to replace killed and captured members and has no plans to rescue any of them if they get captured by the CCG. In recent events however, the Aogiri Tree has suffered major losses with a loss of membership due to heavy casualties however, Eto reassures them that the Aogiri Tree is still strong and impies that they still have a stable rate of membership. Notable Members Current Members *Eto Yoshimura - True Founder, Leader, and Ruler of the Aogiri Tree often hiding as an executive (status unknown) *One-Eyed King - Rumored Psuedo-Leader and Ruler of the Aogiri Tree and possible co-founder *Ayato Kirishima - Prominate Executive and member'' (status unknown)'' *Miza Kusakari - Executive, Leader of the Blades, Head of the 18th Ward (status unknown) *Naki - Executive of the Aogiri Tree and Leader of the White Suits *Yumitsu Tomoe - Member of the Aogiri Tree and subordinate to Tatara *Hooguro - Member of the White Suits and subordinate to Naki *Shousei - Member of the White Suits and subordinate to Naki *Shikorae - Member of the Aogiri Tree *Akihiro Kanou - Prominate Scientist and surgeon/member of the Aogiri Tree *Aogiri Soldiers - Military Personal *Nimura Furuta - Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator, Associate of Akihiro Kanou and affiliate of the Aogiri Tree Former Members *Noro - Former Direct Subordinate to the One-Eyed King and high-ranking official of the Aogiri Tree (deceased) *Tatara - Former Direct Subordinate of the One-Eyed King and Second-in-Command (deceased) *Yakumo Oomori - Former Executive and infamous torturer (deceased) *Bin Brothers - Former Twin brother Executives (deceased) *Nico - Former Associate and partner to the late Yakumo Oomori'' (defected)'' *Ken Kaneki - Former Executive'' (captured by the CCG and abandoned)'' *Hinami Fueguchi - Former Intelligence Officer (captured by the CCG and abandoned) *Kazuichi Banjou - Former Subordinate (defected) *Ichimi - Former Subordinate (defected) *Jiro - Former Subordinate (defected) *Sante - Former Subordinate (defected) *Gagi & Guge - Former Members of the White Suits and subordinates to Naki (deceased) *Kei - Former Subordinate'' (deceased)'' *Kouto - Former Subordinate'' (deceased)'' *Tetsu - Former Subordinate (deceased) *Moku - Former Subordinate'' (deceased)'' *Usu - Former Subordinate (defected) *Matasaka Kamishiro - Former Member (defected) *Karao Saeki - Former Aogiri Spy and Taxi Driver (deceased) *Mitsushita - Former Blades Member and Aogiri Member (deceased) *Seidou Takizawa - Former Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator-turned Aogiri Member (defected) Gallery Iconography The Aogiri Tree Symbol.jpg|Emblem of the Aogiri Tree The Aogiri Tree Society.jpg|The One-Eyed King and the Aogiri Tree society. The Aogiri.jpg|The Aogiri Aogiri.jpg|Aogiri Aogiri Team.png|Eto, Tatara, Noro, and the Bin Brothers on top of the Aogiri Hideout 342 094405 94418.jpg|Current incarnation of known Aogiri Tree members; Ayato Kirishima, Naki, Matasaka Kamishiro, Noro, Tatara, and Eto tumblr_ngfkzt9CfQ1tvasg4o1_500.jpg|Wallpaper Aogiri symbol.jpg|Symbol of Aogiri Members Aogiri executives.jpeg|Executives of the Aogiri Tree. Members T44.jpg|Yakumo Oomori (deceased) Ayato_showing_up.png|Ayato Kirishima (status unknown) Sen-2.png|Eto (status unknown) Tatara1.png|Tatara (deceased) Noro 1.png|Noro (deceased) Bin Brothers.png|Bin Brothers (deceased) Naki 1.png|Naki Sachi.png|Matasaka Kamishiro (former) Torso.png|Karao Saeki (deceased) Miza.png|Miza Kusakari (status unknown) Gagi Guge.png|Gagi & Guge (deceased) Aogiri mask.png|Aogiri Soldiers Kaneki_arrives.png|Ken Kaneki (anime only; former) Takizawa owl.png|Seidou Takizawa (former) Kanou.png|Akihiro Kanou Shigowae intro.png|Shikorae Shousei.png|Shousei Hooguro intro.png|Hooguro Hakatori 2.png|Tomoe Nico 1.png|Nico (former associate) One-Eyed King.png|One-Eyed King (leader) Re meeting.png|Meeting of Aogiri's leaders Aogiri meeting.jpg|An Aogiri meeting. Three_blades.png|Miza's Underlings Trivia *The majority of the members of the Aogiri Tree are from the 24th Ward and it makes the One-Eyed King supposedly from the same ward as well. *On the back of the robes that the average Aogiri member wheres, there's a bird-like emblem on it which appears to be another one of the Aogiri Tree's icons. *The Aogiri Tree shares many similarities with the Brotherhood of Mutants from the X-Men Trilogy as both are organizations that seek to overthrow humanity and make their species the dominant species in the world. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Warlords Category:Soldiers Category:Magi-Tech Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hunters Category:Spree-Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fascists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Messiah Category:Heretics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Slaver